


Fanart: The Emrys Chronicles

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Emrys Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You are more than the son of your father, you are the son of the earth, the sea, the sky. Magic is the fabric of this world, and you were born of that magic, you are magic itself, you cannot lose what you are. </i>
</p><p>Anime / RPG-style AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: The Emrys Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthestars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fanart: this is war (but i've got your back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823378) by [delusionsinc (ofthestars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthestars/pseuds/delusionsinc). 



> View the art my [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/136548766376/you-are-more-than-the-son-of-your-father-you-are). 
> 
> View the soundtrack on [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/136547678441/fanmix-to-go-with-the-emrys-chronicles-verse).
> 
> Very late holiday art! Happy new year!!! 
> 
> Inspired by all of [Hana](delusionsinc.tumblr.com)'s high fantasy aus, so we now have kind of sandbox for all our fake anime / RPG verse hallucinations. Tiny stories in the form of tiny comics might come later! But for now I need like a thousand year nap ahaha...
> 
> Basically Hana ILU very very much okay. And thank you for basically betaing my gift to you, ahah... so awkward. *hold hands* uvu <333

 

 

**SOUNDTRACK**

      

**Vol1 Story Mode**

**[LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/mushroomtale/the-emrys-chronicles-vol1-story-mode) | [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ka2ror623u524r7/The+Emrys+Chronicles+Vol1+Story+Mode.zip)**

 

_The magic reveal happens quite early on, and Arthur and Merlin each find their own way until they are reunited again at Camlann._

(The Intro Theme sums up the spirit of the entire verse.)

  
**[STORY MODE INTRO]** Magic of Love - Two Steps from Hell  
[PROPHECY] Hymn of the Fayth - Erutan  
[CAMELOT] Newcastle - Erutan  
[DARKLING WOODS] 断腸の思い - 日本ACG  
[DRAGONS CALL] 売買ノ街 - MONACA   
[AVALON] I was Born for This - Austin Wintory  
[CRYSTAL CAVES] イニシエノウタ／ポポル - MONACA  
[CAMLANN] アンリミテッド・ファフニール - STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION  
[EMPIRE VS SAXONS] 対竜兵装マルドゥーク - STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION  
[PROMISED ALBION] Merchant Prince - Thomas Bergersen  
[GOLDEN AGE] Protectors of the Earth - Two Steps From Hell  
[END THEME] 太阳の花 - 奥井雅美  
**[ENCORE]** My Dearest - halyosy x supercell

 

**ENCORE: My Dearest** (Lyrics Translation)  
performed by halyosy x supercell

_So, everything that makes me whole /_ _I will dedicate them all to you now /_ _I'm Yours_

_You know never in my life h_ _ave I been able to smile so much_  
_I'm sure I've been walking on a path f_ _ull of mistakes, all by myself_

_Just for this day with your hand in mine /_ _We can go on forever and ever_  
_No matter how far it takes us /_ _You tell me that I'm no longer alone_  
_And again, you smile_

_When you have something precious you must protect_  
_But you can only stand rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do_  
_Or when you lose all your possibilities and let darkness envelop you_  
_And you're about to be swallowed up in your despair_

_I will become the light to shine your path /_ _Even the king of this world cannot block me out_  
_So, everything that makes me whole /_ _I will dedicate them all to you now /_ _I'm Yours_

_You know in this world /_ _There are all kinds of happiness /_ _So someday, together_

_Even if someone were to call you a liar /_ _And try to hurt you with heartless words_  
_Or if the whole world doesn't even try to believe in you /_ _And try to put a crown of thorns on your head_

_I can still become a friend only to you /_ _I know of that loneliness and that pain_  
_So, everything that makes me whole /_ _I will dedicate them all to you now /_ _I'm Yours_

_If you could know of me someday /_ _Then I will definitely be there_  
_Even if there isn't a single fragment of hope there /_ _Or if I had to be something that's not supposed to be_

_The fact that you won't forget about me /_ _I know it better than anyone_  
_So, for you, I will dedicate /_ _Everything I have now_

 

 

**Vol2 Quest Mode**

**[LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/mushroomtale/the-emrys-chronicles-vol2-quest-mode) | [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dn83pnu8q58u786/The+Emrys+Chronicles+Vol2+Quest+Mode.zip)**

 

 **[QUEST MODE INTRO]** テイルズ オブ ヴェスペリア~The First Strike~ (エンディング)  
[ARTHUR Quest 01 - First Knight] メインメニュー - 光栄BGM部  
[ARTHUR Quest 02 - Defend the Citadel] 掟ニ囚ワレシ神 - MONACA  
[ARTHUR Quest 03 - Warlord] 白のリヴァイアサン - STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION  
[ARTHUR Quest 04 - High King] WITNESS TO HISTORY (ボーナストラック) - 光栄BGM部  
[MERLIN Quest 01 - Physicians Apprentice] Quen a Omagen - Erutan  
[MERLIN Quest 02 - The Old Religion] Bonds of Sea and Fire - Erutan  
[MERLIN Quest 03 - Dragonlord] 緑のユグドラシル - STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION  
[MERLIN Quest 04 - Court Sorcerer] After The Fall - Two Steps from Hell  
**[AITHUSAS PRAYER]** Voices - Laura Shigihara  
**[THEME 01]** The Garden Of Everything - 坂本真綾 ft. Steve Conte  
**[ANIME OP]** 创圣のアクエリオン お兄さまと - AKINO  
[THEME 03] 月光シンフォニア - AKINO; AIKI  
**[ANIME ED]** 荒野のヒース - AKINO 

 

Thanks for looking! <333


End file.
